Orienteering- Fairy Style
by DaughterOfIgneel
Summary: What do you get when you get 36 mages, shove them all on an island and tell them that they have a month to win a competition? You get fights, cleverness (is that even a word?) and just being Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! DaughterOfIgneel here! I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! So yeah! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Natsu and Lucy would be an item already. ^_^**

The guild silenced, as a rosy haired dragon slayer and his Exceed burst through the guild doors. Natsu stared around in confusion. The chairs had all been rearranged in loose rows with almost all of them being occupied by a Fairy Tail mage. In front of the crowd stood a short, old man and a blonde girl wearing a pretty white dress.

"Oh! First Master, you're here!" Natsu exlaimed.

Hearing her name, Mavis stopped her quiet conversation with Master Makarov and turned towards Natsu and Happy with a smile on her face. "Natsu! Happy! You're just in time! Sit down quickly!"

Natsu took the spare seat next to Gray, while Happy flew straight onto Lucy's lap. Lucy put her arms around the blue cat and leaned in front of Gray to whisper to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! You were really lucky back there, y'know. A few minutes ago Erza said that if you weren't here soon then she'd find you herself and 'teach' you to never be late again." She said while pointing to the demonic-looking swordswoman seated next to her.

Natsu shivered. He didn't want to know what Lucy had meant by 'teach', but it probably would have included the sword that Erza was currently sharpening. He quickly tried to push all thoughts of his murder out of his head but it wasn't really working. "I'M SORRY ERZA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted out.

"YEAH! ERZA, PLEASE DON'T HURT NATSU! THAT'S MY JOB!" Gajeel shouted back from the other side of the room.

A small gasp was heard from a short solid script mage. "Gajeel Redfox! That's not how you treat Natsu! I'm very sorry Natsu." Levy said bowing deeply to Natsu.

"I agree." Panther-Lily added, jumping onto Levy's shoulder. "Gajeel, that's no way to treat your comrade. I also apologise for his behavior Natsu."

"Aww. Metalface's too chicken to say sorry so he has to get his girl and his cat to do it for him." Natsu chuckled.

"I'm no chicken and Levy's not my girl!" Gajeel growled.

"Really?" Natsu replied, feigning surprise.

"You wanna fight, Flamebrain?" Gajeel leaped across the guild hall to smash his forehead against Natsu's.

"You betcha, Rustbucket. Bring it on." Natsu grinned, taking a step back.

Both dragon slayers breathed in deeply, preparing their breath attacks.

"Fire dragons..."

"Iron dragons..."

SLAM!

Master Makarov's, now giant, fist came down over the two fighting boys, instantly knocking them out. "When I tell you all to stop fighting, you all act like good little children and STOP FIGHTING!" Makarov screamed. When he had calmed down Master pointed to Gray. "Gray. Would you please wake the two idiots up."

"Gladly," Gray answered with a smirk. "Ice make: Hammer!" The hammer smashed against Gajeel's side, throwing him onto Natsu and waking them both immediately.

"Argh!"

"Get off me, fatty!"

"What the hell was that for, Snowglobe?" Gajeel fumed.

"I was following orders. I was told to wake you up so I did." Gray answered innocently.

"Well next time you wake us up, do it differently! It wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to wake up and find Gajeel lying on top of me." Natsu shot a disgusted face towards Gajeel then glared at Gray.

"Everyone shut up! I have an announcement to make!" Makarov declared from the front of the room.

Seats clattered for a few seconds then silenced as all the standing guild members seated themselves.

"Ok. So as you've all probably guessed already, something's going to happen in Fairy Tail," Makarov lectured. "Well, that thing is... You're all going to be shoved on an island for a month!"

"Umm Master?" Levy asked.

"Yes Levy?" Makarov smiled.

"Let me get this 're going to put us all," she motioned around her, "on an island... FOR A MONTH?!"

"Pretty much. Yeah!" He smiled.

"Don't say it like that." Mavis groaned, joining the conversation. "You're making it sound like a bad thing." She turned towards the confused and shocked crowd. "We're NOT dumping you all on an island for a month. What we're actually going to do is have a big competition!"

The guild cheered as the announcement was made.

"What kind of competition is it gonna be?" Max asked.

"Well..." Mavis paused to build up the tension in the room. "We're gonna do orienteering!"

"Aw. I thought is was gonna be more manly than that." Elfman frowned.

"I haven't finished talking yet!" Mavis said over the dissappointed sighs. "We're gonna do orienteering... Fairy Tail style!"

**And so the story begins!**

**I wonder what's going to happen next? Is everybody going to participate? Is nobody going to participate? Are Makarov and Mavis kidding? Am I going to be lazy and take forever to make chapter 2? Will I completely forget about this story and never update it again? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**Well if you want to find out, read the next chapter of 'Orienteering- Fairy Style'!**

**It'd make my day if you follow, favourite and/or review!**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! For the guest who reviewed and anyone else who's wondering here's a list of all the ships that I'm gonna put in this story:**

**NatsuXLucy (the best thing that has EVER happened)**

**GrayXJuvia**

**JellalXErza (Jellal's probably not gonna be in this story though)**

**RomeoXWendy**

**HappyXCarla**

**GajeelXLevy**

**LaxusXCana**

**FriedXMira-Jane**

**BickslowXLisanna**

**ElfmanXEvergreen**

**AlzackXBisca (duh! XP)**

**MaxXBroom (XP)**

**NabXRequestBoard (XP)**

**If you don't like any of these couples then I'm really sorry. **

**The last thing that I have to say is that this story happens just after the Grand Magic Games arc. Ok then. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima-dono!**

"If anybody knows that they definitely can't come then please leave now because you will get mixed up with the preparations and that would be very annoying for all of us." Mavis commanded. When nobody stood up to leave, she continued. "Good. I'm glad that none of you left, because that would ruin my teams! Anyway! On the subject of teams, I've already decided what teams you're all gonna be in. I hope you all like them! Third! Would you read the teams out for me?"

"Of course I will Mavis. Um. Let's see... Oh! Here it is!" Master Makarov exclaimed, then started reading. "Team 1: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Happy."

"Yay! Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama! Juvia is on your team! Are you happy?" Juvia squealed.

"Yeah. I'm ecstatic." Gray answered in a monotone voice.

"Juvia is glad." She blushed.

"You guys finished your conversation yet? We haven't got all day y'know." Bickslow said.

"Juvia is sorry."

"Team 2 will consist of: Wendy, Carla, Max, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba. Team 3 will consist of: Gajeel, Panther-Lily, Jet, Droy, Nab and Levy. Team 4 will consist of: Fried, Bickslow, Evergreen and the Strauss siblings." Makarov read out then turned the page. "Team 5 is Laxus, Guildarts, Reedus, Vijeeter, Laki and Cana. FInally, Team 6 is Warren, Kinana, Me, Alzack, Bisca and... Asuka! Mavis! Asuka isn't coming with us! She's too young! She'll get hurt!"

"She wont get hurt." Mavis sighed. "I've already thought of this. That's why you're in the same team as her."

"Oh. That makes sense. I was wondering why I was taking part in this." Makarov said, obviously relieved.

"So now that all of that's finished, I'll tell you all the rules!" Mavis announced. "All you need to know is that you can't leave the island and PLEASE DON'T kill each other!"

"Are those the only rules?" Carla questioned.

"Of course they are!" Mavis exclaimed. "Don't rules just make things boring?! If you only make the super important rules official, then you can enjoy the game more!"

"Why did I even ask?" Carla sighed. "Ok. Mavis, I have two more questions for you. What should we bring and when are we leaving?"

"We've already got everything that you will need and we're leaving now!" Mavis jumped up, happy to finally be able to announce their departure.

"WHAAAT!" Lucy screeched, "How will I pay my rent if I'm on an island somewhere?! My life is ruined."

"It'll be fine Luce." Natsu reasured her, "We can can do a ton of extra jobs when we get back!"

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"But... I don't think that we can find enough well-payed jobs that fast! It'll be impossible!"

"It's worth a try though, right?!" Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered for Lucy.

"Damn cat." Lucy's depression turned into annoyance as she glared at the blue ball of fur, who was now sticking his toungue out at her.

"May we leave now?" Kinana interjected.

"Yeah!" Asuka cheered, while waving her arms in the air, "Go! Go! Let's go!"

"I agree. Let's leave." Erza said as she headed towards the door, "Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Juvia! We're going. Come on."

"A-aye sir!" squeaked Natsu and Gray, who were soon followed by Lucy, Juvia and Happy.

As soon as the group got outside, Natsu saw the carrige and started panicing.

"Nooooooooo! I'm too young to die! I'll walk!" he screeched, but was silenced when Gray punched him in the head, effectively knocking him out.

Erza grabbed the sleeping Dragon Slayer by the hair and dragged him towards the carrige. "He can sleep on the floor," she announced "Now hurry up! Let's go!"

Lucy sighed. This was going to be a long month.

**There you go my wonderful reader! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was planning on updating ages ago, but stuff happened so I couldn't. Please don't kill me! Also, I haven't checked for any mistakes in this so please tell me if you find any!**

**Please follow, favourite and/or review!**


End file.
